


[Podfic] No Return

by InvaderYan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multichapter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Some Humor, Space Opera, Violence, Witty Banter, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderYan/pseuds/InvaderYan
Summary: There comes a single moment that changes everything. A decision that must be made; and in that moment, one becomes fully responsible for course their lives will take. Every creature blessed with consciousness must face the point of no return.(Original by knockplease)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Lard Nar/Spleenk, various
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knockplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockplease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [knockplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockplease/pseuds/knockplease). Log in to view. 



> I started following this story years ago, on a different site, over different accounts, and I have continued to follow it. I've kind of grown up with this story in a way, it was one of two fanfictions that made me fall in love with not only the art of fanfiction but with reading in general. I have been wanting to do something like this for years and have directly expressed my desire to do so to knockplease on multiple occasions, but here it finally is. This is Chapter One of No Return. I hope to do more readings from this piece throughout the new year and new decade, and I will post them to this same title, so we'll leave this a tad open-ended. In the meantime, enjoy my rendition of this wonderful story and definitely check out the original!
> 
> And considering the season, this will also act as a holiday gift to a writer I greatly respect and admire. I'm just sorry it took so long. But here's to a new year!

Chapter One:

[View on Dropbox](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gGvQo6VDYzabC7wgf0GWhVbBeYQCWl7F)


End file.
